


Sunglasses

by Lady_Elwing



Category: Queen of the South
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hospital, Sunglasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 03:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Elwing/pseuds/Lady_Elwing
Summary: After Camila is caught by the DEA, Teresa goes to visit James at the hospital. She has a present for him.





	Sunglasses

Once the lawyer had been called and had taken over, there wasn’t much Teresa could do for Camila. Instead, she had gone to those she called her people : Pote and James. 

James was still recovering at the hospital. He was going to be very angry once he found out what had happen. But what should she tell him? The truth? She had chosen the lesser of two evils? At least, Camila was alive.

Pote was dozing on the chair near the door. James’ eyes were open as he saw her come in. She suddenly felt nervous. 

“Hey.“  
“Hi. What’s going on? Where’s Camila?“ He was already back to business. There wasn’t much that could stop James Valdez. She sat down on the edge of his bed. At this point, there was no point in pretending that they were anything but family.

“The DEA got Camila. But they saved her from Epifanio’s army friends.“

James sat up instantly, and with a grunt pushed the covers away.

“Hey. Hey! Stop James… You’re still healing. You need to rest.“

“Camila.. She needs.. Damn. The lawyers and my contact at the DEA. Fuck.“

“I called the lawyer. He handling it. Your friend in the inside can wait.“ She paused, looking away and gathering her wits. She had forgotten about that contact, what if they knew she had been the one to call? Well, she was willing to stand by her decision. She had saved Camila’s life. She gently pushed him back until he was cosily settled against the pillows.

“It’s all fine. I have it covered. You’re ok?“

“Fine. Thanks by the way…“

“We all came to help you. It’s normal. You said it, right? We’re in this together.“

He smiled weakly at her words, “the sunglasses… You remembered.“

She nodded. And with a barely repressed smile, she slipped out the present she had brought him. She pushed it into his open hand.

“It’s nothing fancy.. But I thought..“ She waited until he had unwrapped the sunglasses to continue, with a smile, “I’m pretty sure yours cost way too much. These are the only one I could afford. A guy was selling them on the corner of the street.“

He was smiling. She had rarely seen this smile on his face before. It made him look younger than her. He didn’t look like the hard ass she had been working for and with. 

“Teresa… You shouldn’t have.“

“It’s the least I could do. We’re friends.. Family, right?“ She paused, as her thoughts went back to Guero, “What about your girlfriend? Did Pote call her?“

Their companion had heard his name and was jolted out of sleep. Teresa wasn’t looking forward to tell him about Camila. James was too banged up to pick up on her lie but Pote would be ready after the Guero situation.

“No.. She’s fine. We’re.. Actually, it’s better she doesn’t come. It’s complicated.“ He had closed his eyes again. Teresa retreated to where Pote was sitting. Was there trouble in paradise? No.. No. She thought again about that dream vision she had in Bolivia. That kiss was unforgettable, as if it had truly happened. Her whole body remembered it. She shuddered. It was better to leave things as they were. They worked perfectly well as partners in crime. The rest would make everything messy… She needed all her brain to know what to do next. Besides she was still messed up over Guero. James covered his eyes with his hand and was silent again. Teresa told Pote about the latest news, thankfully the man wasn’t so concerned about who had called the DEA. He was just worried about their next move and what Epifanio would be cooking up, and Camila of course.

“I’ll go get us coffee.“ Before she left the room, she paused at James’ bedside again. Her hand covered his, the one he still kept over his eyes. It pained her to see how injured he had been. But he was James, he was a survivor, just like her. He’ll be fine. They’ll all be fine. She’d make sure of it. She had lost Brenda, she wasn’t going to lose anyone else.

As she left the room, she didn’t see him lift his hand to look at her.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't much. I will need some time to get used to these characters, to be able to write a longer piece but I thought they deserved some love. I saw a gifset with the sunglasses thing so I thought it'd be a good thing to keep in mind. I hope you enjoyed it.I wasn't sure if James was recovering at the safe house, or a hospital in Dallas or Chicago. I opted for a Dallas hospital.
> 
> Let me know if you have any request for another story. I can post short pieces time to time.


End file.
